


Cuek Saja

by reva (revabhipraya)



Series: Ulang Tahun Caraka [5]
Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Seharusnya sih Raka cuek saja.





	Cuek Saja

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

TRIO INDO  
  
Caraka  
LU PADA KENAPA GAK NGINGETIN DARI AWAL WOYYYY  
GW TENGSIN ABIS  
Lev  
lah  
kan lu yang bacot duluan  
Caraka  
Tapi ingetin kek  
Tengsin guaaaa hhhhh  
Lev  
ya salah elu  
udah untung gw ingetin  
Loh larimu ke sini Rak  
Makanya nama grup tuh diliat Mas  
Lev  
kok dia dipanggil mas aku nggak rev  
oh aku mah dipanggilnya kangmas ya  
atau cinta  
Bodo amat, Lev.  
Caraka  
Ya tapi  
Duh gimana ya  
Malu guaa  
Minerva ngeliatin lagi damn  
Sans sih  
Dia juga gak bakal peduli-peduli amat  
Caraka  
........ kok malah lebih sakit ya  
Lev  
santai bro  
nih ya  
imej gw di mata reva tuh udah jelek banget  
tapi dia masih mau aja sama gw  
Hmm kamu membuatku berpikir ulang, Lev.  
Lev  
jangan dong cinta  
ASTAGAAA  
CICING MANEH LEV  
GELI PARAH  
Caraka  
Damn Lev ngegombalnya pc aja lu  
Btw balik ke topik  
Jadi gw cuek aja nih?  
Menurutku sih iya Rak  
Lev  
cuek aja  
tuh liat si reva udah gw gombalin balik lagi kan manusianya  
apalagi minerva yang es begitu  
Kesel ya bacanya  
Tapi ya Lev bener sih  
Lev  
ohiya dong cinta  
SHUT UP  
Caraka  
Hmmmm yaudah deh  
Thanks guys  
Samasama Rak  
Lev  
yoi  
apa pun untukmu bro  
Caraka  
Rev gw beneran heran kenapa lu mau sama orang ini  
Sejujurnya aku juga heran Rak  
Lev  
hm halo saya masih di sini  
Caraka  
Btw Rev gw off duluan ya  
Mau masak lanjut tidur  
Lev  
halo halo  
halo halo bandung  
Oke Rak bye  
Aku juga mau beres-beres  
Lev  
halo halo  
saya belum bilang bye loh  
Caraka  
Oke Rev  
Lev  
halo halo  
bangke beneran dikacangin gw  



End file.
